KN33S0XXX
KN33S0XXX is the coupling track of Seireikenbusai (Blade Dance) single. It is written by Cherry Brown, composed and arranged by Lil' Yukichi, sung by Ni-Sokkususu. Track Listing #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Claire Rouge) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Rinslet Laurenfrost) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Ellis Fahrengart) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Fianna Ray Ordesia) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Terminus Est) #KN33S0XXX #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (Instrumental) #KN33S0XXX (Instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= Shima shima knee-so kuro-iro knee-so masshiro knee-so Daisuki knee-so loli ga haku knee-so gal haku knee-so Nijigen knee-so kiken na knee-so x2 Kyou mo haku wa kuro no Knee socks(s~) Kore ga ichiban yo! To jisshou suru Mada Kamito no mae ja mune ga doki doki Nande konna ni shichau no yo moji moji Nan desu no? Kao to kami iro ga onaji desu wa (Dorobou inu!) Hokori desu wa Fenrir no tenami, hadazawari, Watashi no koukyuu knee-so to onaji desu wa A, Kamito E, doko? Zannen mune no ushiro desu no Damarinasai yo? Mie mashita. iro wa masshiro Iu na! Keshizumi ni nari nasai, hentai! Jimen wo se ni neteru Kamito Shizen to soine suru mochiron Fuku wa nuide mo ii desu yo Demo zettai nuganai knee to the so Shima shima knee-so kuro-iro knee-so masshiro knee-so Daisuki knee-so loli ga haku knee-so gal haku knee-so Nijigen knee-so kiken na knee-so x2 Knee-so ni noru, futomomo no oniku Shinsoko omou, kore de sekai seifuku Knee-so areba donna kakkou datte shite agemasu wa Goshujin sama ni gohoubi suru nyan Kimi ni shiraretara hazukashii kedo Hakitai no wa kawaii knee-so Demo kono kuro no NIISOKKUSU no you Watashi wa cool de iru koto toshiyou Motto dashite! Wagamama body Watashi wa hokori takaki kishi. Fu, furachina koto ni wa kyoumi nashi Ii kara, misete Ellis no zettai ryouiki! Yamero! samon marine ni shite kureru wa~ Knee-so! kuro-iro knee-so Knee-so! Shiro-iro knee-so Knee-so! Garamono knee-so Knee-so! Shima shima knee-so Knee-so! Kaeshite knee-so Knee-so! Nuganai knee-so Knee-so! Nagame da to knee-so Knee-so! Subarashii knee-so Shima shima knee-so kuro-iro knee-so masshiro knee-so Daisuki knee-so loli ga haku knee-so gal haku knee-so Nijigen knee-so kiken na knee-so x2 Knee socks maji nice Knee socks(su) maji nice Knee socks maji nice Knee socks(su) maji nice |-| Kanji= しましまニーソ　黒色ニーソ　真っ白ニーソ 大好きニーソ　ロリが履くニーソ　ギャル履くニーソ ２次元ニーソ　危険なニーソ　ｘ２ 今日も履くわ黒のニーソックス（すー） これが一番よ！と実証する まだカミトの前じゃ胸がドキドキ なんでこんなにしちゃうのよもじもじ なんですの？顔と髪色ガ同じですわ（泥棒犬！） 誇りですわ フェンリルの手並み、 肌触り 、 私の高級ニーソと同じですわ あ、カミト え、どこ？ 残念胸の後ろですの 黙りなさいよ？ 見えました。色は真っ白 言うな！消し炭になりなさい、変態！ 地面を背に寝てるカミト 自然ト添い寝するもちろん 服は脱いでも良いですよ でも絶対脱がないニー　to the ソ しましまニーソ　黒色ニーソ　真っ白ニーソ 大好きニーソ　ロリが履くニーソ　ギャル履くニーソ ２次元ニーソ　危険なニーソ　ｘ２ ニーソにのる、　太腿のお肉 心底思う、これで世界征服 ニーソあればどんな格好だってしてあげますわ ご主人様にご奉仕するにゃん 君に知られたら恥ずかしいけど 履きたいのはかわいいニーソ でもこの黒のニーソックスのよう 私はクールでいることとしよう もっと出して！わがままボディー 私は誇り高き騎士。 ふ、不埒な事には興味なし いいから、　見せてエリスの絶対領域！ やめる！サーモンマリネにしてくれるわー ニーソ！黒色ニーソ ニーソ！白色ニーソ ニーソ！柄物ニーソ ニーソ！しましまニーソ ニーソ！かえしてニーソ ニーソ！脱がないニーソ ニーソ！長めだとニーソ ニーソ！素晴らしいニーソ しましまニーソ　黒色ニーソ　真っ白ニーソ 大好きニーソ　ロリが履くニーソ　ギャル履くニーソ ２次元ニーソ　危険なニーソ　ｘ２ ニーソックス　まじナイス ニーソックス（ス）まじナイス ニーソックス　まじナイス ニーソックス（ス）まじナイス |-| English= Striped knee socks, black knee socks, pure white knee socks My beloved knee socks, knee socks that lolis wear, knee socks that girls wear Two-dimensional knee socks, dangerous knee socks x2 I'm going to wear black knee socks again today "These are the best!" I say as I prove it When I'm in front of Kamito, my heart still pounds I wonder, why do I become like this What is that? Your face and hair are the same color (Thief!) It is my pride Fenrir's skill, its texture They are as high-class as my knee socks Ah, Kamito Eh, where? He's behind your pitiful chest Shut up? I saw it. The color was pure white Don't say it! Turn into cinders, pervert! Kamito sleeps with his back on the ground and naturally, I sleep by his side I don't mind taking off my clothes But I absolutely won't take off my knee to the socks Striped knee socks, black knee socks, pure white knee socks My beloved knee socks, knee socks that lolis wear, knee socks that girls wear Two-dimensional knee socks, dangerous knee socks x2 I pull my knee socks up to the meat of my thighs From the bottom of my heart, I believe I could take over the world with these As long as I have knee socks I look good no matter what I wear I am going to reward my master, nyan If you find out, I will be embarrassed, but What I want to wear is cute knee socks But if I wear these black knee socks I'll act cool Show it more! Selfish body I am a knight with high pride I-I have no interest in misconduct Don't worry about it, show me Ellis' absolute territory! Stop it! I'll turn you into marinated salmon~ Knee socks! Black-colored knee socks Knee socks! White-colored knee socks Knee socks! Patterned knee socks Knee socks! Striped knee socks Knee socks! Give back my knee socks Knee socks! I won't take off my knee socks Knee socks! The knee socks are moderately long Knee socks! The amazing knee socks Striped knee socks, black knee socks, pure white knee socks My beloved knee socks, knee socks that lolis wear, knee socks that girls wear Two-dimensional knee socks, dangerous knee socks x2 Knee socks are super-nice Knee socks(s) are super-nice Knee socks are super-nice Knee socks(s) are super-nice Video Video = |-| Music Video = Navigation Category:Discography Category:Song Category:Lyrics